In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or more reliably are often sought after.
Some electronic devices utilize images. For example, a smartphone may capture and process a digital image. However, processing images may involve complex operations that require significant resources (e.g., time and power). As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve image processing may be beneficial.